Les Enfants Oubliés
by SumiShann
Summary: Imaginons que Percy ne s'est jamais fait attaqué par des créatures magiques et qu'il n'a jamais rien découvert à propos des sangs-mêlés. C'est alors que Poudlard commet une petite erreur. Comme quoi, ils pensent que Percy est un né-moldu. Il a 16 ans (mais la guerre est finie), désespéré et forcé par les circonstances, il va devoir accepter cette offre.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Hey ! Voici une fanfic sur Percy Jackson en crossover avec Harry Potter « 19 ans plus tard ». Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais faire mais sûrement beaucoup vu ce que j'ai en tête (ça dépendra aussi probablement de si j'ai le courage d'écrire) et je ne sais strictement pas le rythme de parution mais je vais essayer d'être régulière. Pour ceux qui espèrent voir Léo, Jason et Piper, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense les faire apparaître mais dans trèèès longtemps. Tous les personnages appartiennent soit à Rick Riordan, soit à J. , je vous laisse faire le tri. Sur ce, enjoy votre lecture ;) ! (laissez une review si ça vous plaît, please, ça m'encouragerait à continuer).**

Chapitre 0 : Prologue 

Le vieil homme soupira. De stress ou d'impatience, il ne savait pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette consultation prenait du temps. Enfin, de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre devant l'entrée. L'arrivant courait.

— Seigneur, Seigneur ! s'exclama un cyclope essoufflé en poussant les imposantes portes de la salle du trône. Les augures… Les augures ont parlé !

Le dieu en short (oui, en short. Au temps lier l'utile à l'agréable) se pencha sur son fauteuil et dit d'une voix calme et grave :

— Montre-moi.  
Le cyclope lui tendit un miroir.  
— C'est terrible, gémit-il.

Le dieu prit l'objet entre ces mains, et des images d'une vie future se reflétèrent sur son visage. Rejet, douleur, trahison, mort. Il frissonna quand il crut reconnaître le Tartare.

— Seigneur ? s'enquit le cyclope. Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
— Ce qui était convenu, murmura-t-il fatigué.  
— Bien, Seigneur.

Il rendit le miroir au cyclope. Ce dernier s'en allait, inquiet, quand le dieu le rappela.

— Fais de même avec cette fille qui apparaît souvent.  
— Mais Seigneur ! hoqueta l'oracle, choqué. Ce n'est pas l'une de vos enfants ! Si son parent l'apprend, il…

La voix se fit murmure devant le regard menaçant.

— Sais-tu ce que tu as à faire ?  
— Oui, Seigneur, chuchota-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et les portes se refermèrent sur son passage. Poséidon se passa une main devant le visage. Il y avait des moments où un père se devait de prendre ses responsabilités.


	2. New World

**Disclaimer : Hey ! Il est ici, le premier chapitre ! Yeah ! Bon déjà je remercie les gens qui me suivent alors que je n'ai publié que le prologue, c'est vraiment incroyable. Je remercie aussi la review:) ! Je précise que tous les persos appartiennent soit à Rick Riordan, soit à J. K. Rowling. Et ensuite… bon, pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je peaufine encore le scénario à côté pour écrire un truc vraiment intéressant. Bref, je vous laisse, enjoy votre lecture !**

* * *

— Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer ici, fit l'avocat en lui tendant un stylo. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de cérémonie ?

— J'ai pas les sous pour ça.

L'avocat récupéra son stylo et considéra l'enfant avec pitié.

— Vraiment, je suis désolé pour votre perte.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il observa l'homme se lever et se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement, mais il parut se rappeler quelque chose. Il se retourna et sortit une lettre scellée de sa mallette.

— Une connaissance m'a affirmé que c'est une merveilleuse école. Elle peut vous loger et vous nourrir, sauf lors des vacances d'été. Si vous accepter, nous nous préoccuperont des vacances à ce moment-là. Elle s'engage même à vous accueillir jusqu'à la fin de vos études malgré vos renvois systématiques. Vous devriez y réfléchir sérieusement, cette occasion risque de ne pas se représenter. Le départ est prévu dans deux jours.

L'enfant se contenta de hocher la tête. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste que l'avocat s'en aille. Qu'il le laisse seul. L'homme partit avec un dernier regarde empli de compassion.

Percy s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de vider sa tête de toute réflexion, son regard fixant sans le voir le plafond de l'appartement. Bientôt, cet endroit où il avait grandi ne lui appartiendrait plus, et il serait obligé d'aller vivre dans un foyer pour jeunes, ou une autre connerie du genre. Encore un autre endroit où il ne se sentirait pas à sa place, et il finirait par se faire renvoyer comme c'était le cas chaque année pour chacune de ses écoles. Il n'avait aucun ami non plus prêt à l'accueillir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. L'adolescent se faisait l'effet d'un cas désespéré, tant scolairement que socialement.

Il resta plusieurs heures ainsi, les yeux dans le vague, quand la faim le fit enfin lever de son lit. On aurait pu croire qu'avec la mort de sa mère, le choc aurait été tel qu'il ne ressentait plus rien mais contrairement à l'esprit de Percy, son corps refusait d'abandonner.

Il s'avança dans la cuisine, sortit la première chose du réfrigérateur qui lui vint sous la main et le fourra au micro-ondes sans y prêter plus d'attention. La lettre de l'avocat lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'il jetait un regard morne au papier délicatement scellé. Il la prit dans ses mains, la soupesa, contempla le sceau pendant quelques secondes. _Franchement, qui scelle encore ses lettres avec de la cire ?_ On aurait dit l'un de ces vieux blasons médiévaux dont les chevaliers étaient fiers, car ils représentaient leurs armoiries. _Des_ _armoiries_ _…_ _C'est quoi déjà ?_

Percy ouvrit la lettre en arrachant à moitié le sceau et en ressortit deux feuilles de parchemin. Il la déplia la première avec circonspection :

 _Collège Poudlard, École de_

 _Sorcellerie_

 _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Cher Mr Jackson,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, et compte tenu de votre situation particulière, nous attendons votre réponse le 20 août_ _au plus tard afin que nous puissions planifier votre arrivée._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Jackson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Directeur adjoint._

Les yeux de Percy se firent ronds comme des pneus sous le choc. Une école de Sorcellerie ? _Alors ça si c'est pas fun, je sais pas ce que c'est !_ Tout de même… de la sorcellerie… Percy ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire.

— Ce mec doit se foutre de moi.

Nerveusement, il balaya la table où s'étaient entassés des dizaines de papiers jusqu'à tenir en équilibre précaire. Quand enfin il trouva le numéro de l'avocat, Percy saisit le téléphone en tremblant. La tonalité retentit pendant de longues secondes avant que l'homme ne réponde.

— Oui, allô ?

— Mr Addams ? C'est, hum, Percy Jackson.

— Oh, Mr Jackson ! Il est bien tard, que se passe-t-il ?

— Hum, c'est à propos, vous savez, de cette école. Savez-vous de quelle école exactement il s'agit ? osa-t-il, embarrassé.

— Bien sûr ! Fit l'homme, et Percy le sentait sourire à l'autre bout du fil. Ma sœur a étudié là-bas !

— Oh.

— Dites-moi, Mr Jackson, qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'adolescent se tut de longues minutes, durant lesquelles l'avocat patienta tranquillement. Enfin, il soupira :

— Eh bien…

.

o0o0o0o

.

Quand on lui avait dit qu'un professeur allait venir le chercher à l'aéroport, Percy s'était attendu à quelque chose de différent. Surtout de la part d'un professeur. L'homme était grand, plus grand que tous les hommes qu'il avait déjà vus. Ensuite il était barbu. Genre, très barbu.

— Woaw, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Je pensais que Noël était déjà passé.

A sa grande surprise, le géant écarta sa main pour le serrer contre son ventre à lui en casser les côtes.

— Bienvenue parmi nous, Percy ! Ravi de te rencontrer, mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid. Appelle-moi Hagrid tout simplement !

Le jeune homme était en train de prendre une délicate couleur tomate tandis qu'il s'empressait de tapoter le dos de l'enseignant. Il avait entendu quelque part que c'était ce que faisaient les lutteurs de catch quand ils admettaient leur défaite et souhaitaient déclarer forfait.

— Certes… s'étouffa Percy. J'apprécierais de pouvoir respirer maintenant.

— Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, rougit le bonhomme. Toutes mes excuses.

L'adolescent lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

— Vous en faites pas. J'ai un peu perdu de mon humour depuis… Enfin.

Hagrid lui renvoya un regard doux.

— Je comprends, répondit-il simplement.

Percy en doutait fortement.

.

o0o0o0o

.

— Vois-tu, normalement les jeunes sorciers vont à Poudlard dès leurs onze ans. C'est à peu près l'âge auquel les pouvoirs commencent à devenir trop grands et dangereux s'ils ne sont pas contrôlés.

Ils étaient assis près d'un feu, une délicieuse boisson appelée Bièraubeurre dans les mains. Percy et Hagrid avait couru toute la journée pour acheter les bouquins dont il avait besoin et le jeune homme était d'avis que le Chemin de Traverse était l'un des endroits les plus merveilleux au monde. Tout au long de la journée ils avaient croisé des gens tellement extravagants, comme ces petits gobelins à la banque ou tout simplement ces drôles de bonshommes avec des chapeaux à trois étages, décorés de plumes ou de pois. Ils avaient même vu un monsieur entièrement vêtu de rose, du chapeau melon aux mocassins. Les boutiques étaient si colorées, remplies d'objets si étranges (qui avait besoin d'un stylo qui change de couleur en fonction du jour de la semaine, franchement ?) que pendant quelques heures Percy s'était senti libéré du boulet qui lui alourdissait les jambes depuis la mort de sa mère. Lui qui avait l'impression de marcher dans de la mélasse depuis plus d'une semaine s'était surpris à courir pour aller acheter ce qui ressemblait à une Barbapapa mais était en fait du chocolat en nuage. Ou un nuage en chocolat. Il ne savait pas trop.

Il leur restait encore à s'occuper de la baguette et de son animal de compagnie quand Hagrid avait décrété une pause obligatoire à un bar/taverne manifestement très apprécié et dont Percy avait mis plusieurs secondes à décrypter le nom la première fois qu'ils y étaient passés. Apparemment, le Chaudron Baveur servait de point d'entrée pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

Les paroles d'Hagrid le sortirent brusquement de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il avait plongé. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Mais j'ai 16 ans.

— Certes. C'est la première fois que nous voyons un cas comme toi.

— On me le dit souvent.

— Tu es un né-moldu, comme on dit chez nous. Cependant, un né-moldu avec des pouvoirs si peu développés que nous ne les avions pas remarqués jusqu'à récemment. Nous aurions pu te laisser vivre tranquillement parmi les moldus mais compte tenu de ta situation… Minerva McGonagall a décidé que nous pouvions t'offrir cette opportunité.

Percy hocha la tête et se tut pendant quelques instants.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un né-moldu, au fait ? Et qui est Minerva McGonagall ?

Hagrid lui lança un regard mi-ahuri mi-embarrassé. L'adolescent ne s'en étonna pas, il faisait souvent cet effet-là chez les gens.

— Hum, eh bien, un moldu est le terme commun pour désigner un non-sorcier. Donc un né-moldu est quelqu'un qui ne présente pas d'ascendance sorcière. Dont toute la famille est moldue, se reprit Hagrid en surprenant le regard perdu de Percy.

— Oh.

— Quant à McGonagall, elle est… la directrice de Poudlard. C'était inscrit dans la lettre.

— Oh. Je suis dyslexique, se justifia le jeune homme avec la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.

Le semi-géant le regarda avec encore plus de pitié, si c'était possible.

.

o0o0o0o

.

— Une chauve-souris, tu es sûr que cela te convient ?

— Bah. J'espère seulement ne pas la laisser mourir de faim. Puis vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle pourra m'apporter le courrier.

— Bien bien… Mais… Pourquoi bleue ?

.

o0o0o0o

.

— Bien ! Je crois que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour passer une excellente année à Poudlard ! s'exclama le géant en poussant de son parapluie la porte de l'appartement où ils logeaient.

Ridicule parapluie rose à pois d'ailleurs. C'était une fête nationale ou ? Percy s'effondra à moitié de soulagement en déposant toutes ses affaires sur la table basse.

— Dites… C'est pas une blague, les sorciers portent vraiment des robes ? fit-il en sortant la _chose_ du tas, l'air dégoûté.

Hagrid lui répondit par un rire amusé.

— Même au collège ?

— Surtout au collège ! Il y a même un uniforme réglementaire, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil hilare.

Yerk.

La soirée s'acheva par un rapide repas durant lequel l'adolescent mangea à peine la moitié de son assiette et Percy alla se coucher après avoir fourré tout son bordel dans sa valise.

— Dors bien, mon garçon ! Demain est le grand départ !

— 'kay, répondit-il en lui fermant carrément la porte au nez.

L'enseignant lui jeta un regard inquiet. Pendant toute la journée, peu importe les choses incroyables qu'ils aient faites, l'enfant n'avait souri qu'une seule fois : quand Hagrid lui avait demandé à propos de la couleur de sa chauve-souris, Percy avait répondu que c'était une vieille histoire avec sa mère et son sourire avait aussitôt disparu.

— Tout de même, marmonna-t-il en se grattant la barbe, je me demande pourquoi aucune baguette n'a réagi à son contact.

 **See you ;)**


	3. Rencontres

**Disclaimer : Yay ! Voici le second chapitre ! Haut les cœurs ! Et j'ai écris deux pages de plus ! Bon, si certaines personnes n'ont pas compris pourquoi aucune baguette magique n'a réagi, je me ferais une joie de l'expliquer. Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon travail est lu. Ou si vous avez juste aimé, dites-le aussi, c'est cool :). Enjoy votre lecture !  
**

* * *

— Vite, vite ! Je vais être en retard !

— Toutes mes excuses, souffla celui qui l'accompagnait. Vous courez trop vite pour moi !

Il reçut un regard navré en retour.

— C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai tellement envie d'étudier dans une école pareille que j'en perds mes manières.

Elle lui prit la valise des mains et monta dans le fabuleux train rouge qui ne cessait d'attirer ses coups d'œil depuis son arrivée.

— Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

Le petit bonhomme agita son haut de forme en souriant en signe d'au revoir et regarda le train démarrer dans un grand sifflement. Wouh ! Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne s'occuperait d'un adolescent. JAMAIS.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Encore une fois, une chèvre avec la tête de son meilleur ami de 6ème interpellait Percy.

— Hey ! T'as des cannettes de fer blanc ? J'ai trop la dalle !

— Hein ? répondait Percy.

Les images étaient floues et passaient devant ses yeux à une vitesse ahurissante. Un instant il regardait les étoiles briller avec une tristesse infinie et la seconde d'après il contemplait des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, empli d'un sentiment d'intense bien-être.

Une voix venue du coeur d'un trou si sombre qu'il n'en voyait pas le fond le terrorisa au plus profond de ses entrailles. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire… une bataille sans merci régnant sur un Manhattan détruit, des visages qu'il appréciait tombant les uns après les autres… Une jeune fille magnifique aux longs cheveux noirs le fixait désolée, la vie désertant peu à peu ses plus bleus que le ciel. Soudainement, une voix à la fois familière et inconnue lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir vivant, Percy… »… _Des souvenirs,_ se surprit-il à penser.

Une angoisse le saisit à la gorge tandis que son corps le brûlait comme du poison. Il chercha désespérément son souffle et commençait à s'étouffer lorsque la voix de sa mère lui chuchota doucement « Réveille-toi mon ange… C'est juste un rêve… Juste un rêve ».

Percy hoqueta bruyamment en revenant à la réalité. Depuis quatre ans qu'il avait ces cauchemars, aucun médicament qu'il avait pu prendre n'avait fait effet. Au contraire ! Ses cauchemars empiraient chaque année, et celui-ci détenait à présent la palme d'or du pire de tous.

Un sentiment de chagrin et de rage mêlés subsistait dans son cœur alors même qu'il était pourtant certain de ne connaître aucune des personnes qu'il avait vues mourir. La fille au regard sans vie lui revint brièvement à l'esprit et il cligna des yeux pour chasser son image.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il s'obligea à respirer plus calmement et constata avec plaisir que son souffle ralentissait même s'il réalisa par la même occasion qu'il dégoulinait de sueur. Oh, et il y avait cette fille blonde qui l'observait avec insistance. Elle le fixa de ses yeux gris orageux et déclara simplement :

— Tu baves en dormant.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Percy lui renvoya un regard surpris, voire choqué, avant de ricaner :

— C'est marrant, mais je m'attendais quand même à un peu plus de compassion.

La fille le fixa encore quelques instants avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

— Je m'apprêtais à te réveiller. Désolée. Je m'appelle Annabeth, et toi ?

Mouais. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop désolée.

— Percy. Percy Jackson.

Il percuta soudain quelque chose.

— Tu n'as pas d'accent anglais… Tu es américaine ?

— Exact, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ma première année dans cette école malgré mes seize ans. Comme toi, je suppose ?

— Euh… Ouais. Je savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le même cas que moi.

— Le cas des désespérés, sourit Annabeth.

Percy fit la moue, amusé.

— Ça colle plutôt bien.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a amené le pauvre Percy Jackson à accepter l'offre de l'école de Sorcellerie ?

L'adolescent s'assombrit brusquement et ne répondit pas.

— Pardonne-moi, murmura Annabeth en sentant le changement d'humeur. Ça ne me regarde pas après tout.

Le silence s'installa et il n'y tint plus.

— Et toi ? Comment es-tu arrivée là ? Enfin, si je peux me permettre…

La jeune fille le regarda de ses yeux gris.

— J'ai fugué. Ma belle-mère rêve de m'éjecter de chez moi depuis qu'elle s'est mariée à mon père. Alors j'ai fugué il y a un an et je suis revenue seulement pour leur dire que j'avais besoin d'argent pour l'avion.

Elle haussa les épaules et tripota une chevalière qui pendait à son cou.

— Mon père m'a donné les sous sans hésiter. Je suppose qu'au moins il a été rassuré en voyant que je n'étais pas crevée dans un caniveau.

Son ton avait viré à l'amer. Percy eut de la compassion pour elle. Certes, ça n'atteignait pas le niveau de merdes qu'il avait subies, mais lui ne s'était jamais senti mal au point de vouloir se barrer de chez lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

— J'en suis sûr.

Elle ne lui retourna pas son sourire, probablement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre du train quand elle le regarda à nouveau.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— De quoi ?

— Tes cauchemars.

Percy soupira, fatigué.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'en ai d'autres ?

— Tu as des cernes monstrueux sous les yeux. Ça n'a pas l'air de dater d'hier.

Il se retint de lui balancer qu'il avait plusieurs raisons pour avoir des cernes pareils.

— Alors ?

C'est qu'elle est têtue !

— Ça doit faire quatre ans. A part une ou deux personnes, je ne connais aucun des mecs qui y apparaissent.

Annabeth sembla réfléchir.

— Et ceux que tu reconnais ? Qui sont-ils ?

— L'un est mon meilleur ami de 6ème, Grover. Ce qui est perturbant, c'est que dans mes rêves il apparaît toujours en train de galoper avec des jambes de chèvre – littéralement – alors qu'en réalité il a des béquilles. En plus, il mange des cannettes en fer blanc.

La jeune fille lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Et l'autre ?

— C'est mon prof de latin, de 6ème également.

— Et il fait quoi, celui-là ? Il danse la country au clair de lune avec des pattes de canard ?

— Non.

— Bon, alors…

— Avec des pattes de cheval.

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Fronça les sourcils.

— Bon sang, Percy, on t'a déjà dit que le LSD c'était pas sain ?!

Percy rit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Ils interrompirent leur discussion quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit garçon échevelé. Cheveux châtains, grands yeux marrons et de très légères rondeurs d'enfants encore présentes sur ses joues lui donnaient un air sympathique, voire adorable. Il semblait à bout de souffle.

— Oh ! Dieu merci, enfin une place de libre ! Enfin, bien sûr si vous voulez que je parte, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais c'est que je traîne ma valise depuis le premier wagon…

— Prends une place, intervint Annabeth avant qu'il ne commence à leur faire le récit de sa vie.

Le jeune garçon lui renvoya un regard reconnaissant tandis que Percy se chargeait de ranger sa valise en hauteur.

— Dis donc, c'est vachement lourd ! Qu'est-ce t'as mis là-dedans ?

— Euh… Plein de « au cas où », répondit-il embarrassé.

— La seule fois où j'ai entendu ça, c'était dans la bouche de ma mère.

Annabeth lui envoya un petit coup dans l'épaule :

— Je parie que tu es le genre de gars à n'avoir pris des vêtements que pour une semaine !

— Deux, la corrigea l'adolescent.

Elle lui fit la grimace. Le petit nouveau leur tendit la main tour à tour.

— Josh Sean Page.

— Annabeth Chase, ravie de te rencontrer.

— Percy Jackson.

Josh sembla chercher dans sa mémoire, tout en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

— Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu vos noms auparavant… De plus, vous avez clairement un accent américain.

Percy secoua la main d'un geste vague.

— Oh, ça ! On est nouveau cette année, je viens de New-York.

— Et moi de San Francisco. On entre en 6ème année.

Josh parut avoir comme une sorte de bug. Ses yeux les fixaient tous les deux en bougeant à peine. Inquiet, Percy lui passa la main devant le visage.

— Josh ? Joo-ooosh ?! Tu nous entends ?

Il secoua la tête violemment et se donna une gifle sur les deux joues.

— Flippant, murmura Annabeth.

— Vous - vous êtes nouveaux ?

La voix de Josh était devenue un mélange entre un cri et un chuchotis. Un peu comme quand on se retint de crier sa joie devant des gens qu'on ne connaît pas. Ils hochèrent lentement la tête.

— Et vous venez des États-Unis ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Le garçon porta la main à son front et l'autre couvrit sa bouche, comme si c'était le jour le plus incroyable de toute sa vie.

— Par le caleçon de Merlin ! chuchota-t-il.

— Oh, je l'aime bien celle-là ! remarqua Percy.

— NON MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?

Annabeth le bâillonna en moins d'une seconde.

— Je sais, déclama le jeune homme, un brin goguenard. Nous sommes géniaux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus que déjà deux autres étudiants repoussèrent violemment la porte du compartiment.

.

o0o0o0o

.

James poussa les portes du troisième compartiment pour enfin tomber sur autre chose que des Gryffondors. Bon, il y avait Page, mais ça ne comptait pas.

— James ! Ed !

James observa Isaac Finchley les rattraper, essoufflé. Ses cheveux blonds parfaits de préfet parfait ne s'agitaient même pas quand il courait. James en était presque jaloux. Son ami se planta juste à côté d'eux et souffla, agacé.

— Tu avais promis de te taire à propos de ça… Ce ne sont pas des bêtes de foire.

Le jeune homme jugea que ce qu'Ed et lui appelaient l'Empereur Sadique (ou encore la Terreur des Ténèbres) était encore loin et se décontracta. Légèrement.

— Ça va, ça va, ce n'est que de la curiosité !

— Il n'y a aucun mal à faire la connaissance de deux personnes plus que lou… simples étudiants ! renchérit Ed.

— Potter, Spinnet, Finchley ! intervint Page avec un grand sourire. Comment ont été vos vacances ?

— Oh, comme ci comme ça, répondit le fils du héros en s'asseyant nonchalamment à côté de l'autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Edward et Isaac vinrent s'asseoir en soupirant. Enfin, Isaac soupirait et Edward... pétillait. En face de James se trouvait une jeune fille blonde avec de beaux yeux gris orage. Parfaitement son genre. En revanche, elle ne semblait pas penser la même chose de lui.

— On peut savoir de quoi vous parliez avant d'arriver ? questionna-t-elle d'un air plus que méfiant.

James s'attarda un instant sur ses lèvres pleines, son visage fin et ses boucles blondes avant de lui renvoyer un magnifique sourire charmeur.

— Ah ! En fait, nous étions juste à la recherche de deux curieux étudiants venant manifestement des Etats-Unis. Je crois que nous sommes au bon endroit.

— Excusez-nous pour notre curiosité, se moqua Ed. Je me présente, Edward Spinnet. Et à côté de moi, voici Isaac Finchley, le préfet des courageux Gryffondors !

Ed secoua ses cheveux noirs d'un mouvement de la tête qui devait lui paraître sexy mais que James jugea totalement ridicule. Il se retint de rire pour ne pas vexer son meilleur ami tandis qu'il tendait sa main à la jeune fille à la place.

— Je suis James Potter.

— Annabeth Chase, fit-elle en ignorant royalement sa main.

Il se délecta pendant un instant de son visage, et se rendit compte qu'il appréciait cette expression méfiante, voire snob. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Un sourire aux lèvres, le brun finit tout de même par se tourner vers son voisin, auquel il n'avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'ici.

Son sourire s'effaça lentement. L'adolescent, qui devait bien faire sa taille, le regardait fixement de ses yeux ternes et cernés. James avait l'impression qu'il ne le voyait même pas, que son regard s'était juste tourné dans cette direction-là par hasard. Ses cheveux noirs, probablement brillants auparavant, semblaient légèrement décolorés et bien qu'il soit plutôt bronzé, il y avait cette étrange pâleur peinte sur son visage. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale

— James Potter, se présenta-t-il de nouveau.

Au sursaut du jeune garçon, James eut la conviction qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien écouté de ce qu'il s'était dit précédemment.

— Percy Jackson.

Sa voix grave et rauque ajouta à son malaise. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le regard sans vie de Percy. Un zombie. Ce mec lui faisait l'effet d'un vrai zombie. D'un coup, James n'avait plus du tout envie d'assouvir sa curiosité. Il voulait juste partir.

Ses amis durent ressentir le même malaise car Isaac se leva et leur offrit un sourire crispé :

— Bien, je crois que nous devrions y aller. Le train ne va pas tarder à arriver. James, Ed ?

Son meilleur ami sauta sur ses pieds avec empressement et ils franchirent les portes du compartiment. James se retourna une dernière fois. Son visage se rembrunit devant le regard soucieux d'Annabeth, posé sur le zombie.

— Et n'oubliez pas de mettre vos robes de sorciers ! lança-t-il moqueur en quittant définitivement la pièce.

 **See you ;)**


	4. Le secret du Choixpeau

**D** **isclaimer : Hey ! Tout le monde, désolée pour ce petit retard d'une semaine. Mais bon, de toutes façons j'avais dit que je ne serai pas tout le temps régulière. En plus je pensais que j'allais poster ce chapitre la semaine prochaine, c'est juste que j'ai eu une inspiration de malade ce week-end et aujourd'hui. Je précise par ailleurs que, étant en année d'échange aux USA, parler français n'est pas vraiment conseillé pour moi, c'est pour ça que je pense poster un à deux chapitres par mois. Aussi, mon vocabulaire va potentiellement commencer à se… à se… réduire ! Parce que voilà, anglais et tout et tout.**

 **Je me suis pas mal fait rire toute seule en écrivant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et sinon j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon travail ne plaît pas. Bref, je vous laisse, enjoy votre lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Annabeth se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait fuit sa maison, tout comme du jour où elle était revenue. Elle avait quitté leur appartement pendant la nuit avec seulement un énorme sac et toutes ses économies pour se pointer à nouveau un an plus tard, munie de deux valises et le diplôme d'un lycée plutôt bien coté en poche.

Elle hésita durant dix bonnes minutes, pour enfin appuyer fermement sur la sonnette. En attendant que l'interphone décroche, elle eut le temps de faire demi-tour deux fois, de se taper la tête contre le mur quatre fois et de tourner trois fois sur elle-même.

— Oui, qui est-ce ?

La voix grave et familière qui résonna à travers l'interphone lui serra le cœur. Tremblante, la jeune fille pris une profonde inspiration en contractant les poings.

— Papa ? C'est moi… Annabeth.

Le silence à l'autre bout dura longtemps. De petits bruits étranges se firent entendre. Annabeth mis un moment avant de comprendre que son père pleurait. Son père, qu'elle appréciait tant malgré leurs désaccords. Son père, dont elle était si proche dans son enfance. Son père qui lui racontait sans cesse des histoires, tantôt fantaisistes tantôt réelles. Elle l'aimait tellement, s'était démenée chaque année pour son anniversaire, l'avait assisté tant de fois dans son travail. C'était son père. Qu'elle n'avait pas contacté, pas une seule fois, pendant un an. Elle savait pourquoi elle était partie, et ne regrettait pas sa décision. Cependant un instant, une minute, la culpabilité lui noua l'estomac.

— Papa ? Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… Je peux partir si tu…

— Non ! Reste… Ma puce… Entre, entre.

La porte de l'immeuble bourdonna, invitant Annabeth à s'y engouffrer. A peine fut-elle arrivée à son étage que son père l'enlaçait et la guidait vers le petit appartement. Frédéric Chase avait l'air vieilli, ses yeux rouges cernés de profondes poches violettes, les cheveux habituellement blonds comme les blés tirant sur le blanc. Sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille ne cessait de trembler, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là. Ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement peur qu'elle s'échappe encore. Annabeth se sentit encore plus mal car c'était ce qui allait arriver : elle ne resterait pas longtemps, et même si elle était heureuse de revoir son unique parent, elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'adapter à cette famille.

Matthew avait déjà entrouvert la porte, sa petite bouche s'arrondissant en un O parfait. A peine eût-il aperçu sa demi-sœur qu'il courait déjà prévenir son frère et sa mère. _C'est ça, ameute la galerie_ , pensa amèrement la jeune fille.

Mme Chase et ses deux fils les rejoignirent dans l'entrée. La charmante femme aux traits asiatiques la regarda fixement, une émotion dans les yeux qu'Annabeth ne put définir. Ses traits se tendirent un instant avant de recouvrer leur décontraction habituelle. Elle dit simplement :

— N'oublie pas d'enlever tes chaussures.

— Bien sûr, répondît Annabeth la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. C'est vrai que « bonjour » ou « comment vas-tu » auraient été de trop.

Sa belle-mère se recroquevilla sur elle-même et s'adressa à Frédéric.

— Je vais préparer du thé.

La jeune fille l'observa disparaître dans la cuisine, précédée de ses demi-frères.

— Annabeth…

Son père soupira mais ne fit pas d'autres commentaires.

— Quoi ?

— Rien… dis-moi plutôt : c'est à toi tout ça ?

Il agita la main en désignant ses valises.

— Non, j'ai tout volé dans des magasins de luxe.

— P-pardon ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle adorait son père mais parfois sa naïveté était plus agaçante qu'adorable. Sans plus de cérémonies, la jeune fille lui passa devant _en gardant ses chaussures_.

Sa chambre était exactement telle qu'elle l'avait laissée un an plus tôt le lit fait, les livres rangés par tailles et thématiques sur ses étagères, les murs couverts d'affiches d'œuvre architecturales célèbres. Certaines images s'étaient détachées et Annabeth eut la surprise de les retrouver bien entassées sur son bureau, la patafix retirée afin qu'elles ne collent pas entre elles. _Quelle délicate attention._ Elle contempla la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à l'attention de son père la nuit de sa fuite. Seuls quatre petits mots en douce écriture ronde se détachaient sur le papier : _Ne me cherchez pas_.

— J'ai fait exactement comme tu as dis, commença l'historien. Je… j'ai décidé de te faire confiance.

Il bafouillait et paraissait honteux, semblable à un enfant pris en faute.

— Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, papa, répondît-elle doucement. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Ce n'était pas vrai, et l'un comme l'autre le savait. N'importe qui aurait recherché son enfant s'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain, lettre ou pas lettre. Annabeth laissa un silence pesant s'installer avant de sortir une lettre de son sac. Il la lui prit des mains et observa le sceau, curieux.

— Quand as-tu reçu ça ?

— Il y a deux jours.

— Intéressant… Serait-ce… Oui c'est cela, un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent… Vraiment intéressant, je n'ai jamais vu des armoiries pareilles…

— Papa. Tu peux lire la lettre, s'il te plaît ?

Il sursauta et rougit violemment.

— Oui oui, bien sûr !

Mme Chase vint déposer le thé dans la chambre pendant que les yeux de son mari se mirent à parcourir le papier parcheminé. Son visage pâlit de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre une teinte cadavérique.

— Chéri ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Mme Chase.

— Oui… oui, oui. Parfait, merci chéri, se reprit-il.

Elle resta encore dans la pièce, comme si de rien n'était et que sa présence était évidente. Sérieusement… elle n'avait toujours rien compris ?

— Tu ne vois pas que c'est une conversation privée ? siffla Annabeth.

— Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

— Sors !

— Annabeth ! intervint son père, furieux.

— Tout va bien, chéri. Je vais sortir.

Elle quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard triste en arrière. Frédéric se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, puis tapota le lit à côté de lui. Annabeth vint s'asseoir, docile.

— Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tout ça, c'est juste…

— Incroyable ?

— Certes, sourit-il.

— Avoue que tu ne te serais jamais attendu à ça !

— Je m'attendais à… quelque chose de différent.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Parce que tu t'attendais à quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Nouveau soupir.

— Écoute, dit-il en prenant ses mains. Tout ce que je sais… c'est que tu n'étais pas destinée à ça. Ne te vexe pas ! Tu étais destinée à quelque chose de plus grand, Annabeth. De beaucoup plus grand. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout est différent…

— De plus grand ? De plus grand ?! Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus GRAND pour toi qu'une école de Sorcellerie ?!

Elle se leva, blessée, des éclairs dans les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas assez grand pour toi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu sois enfin FIER DE MOI ?!

— Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… chuchota-t-il tout doucement, ce qui eut le don de la stopper dans son élan.

Il releva des yeux déterminés vers sa fille.

— Mon cœur, quoiqu'il arrive et quoique tu fasses, sache que je serai toujours fier de toi.

Il se leva à son tour et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

— Et je l'ai toujours été.

Frédéric ouvrit la porte, sortit et déclara avant de la refermer :

— Tu devrais préparer ta valise dès maintenant. Le départ est dans deux jours.

.

o0o0o0o

.

A présent qu'elle était descendue du Poudlard Express, Annabeth était convaincue qu'elle allait vivre les plus belles années de sa vie. Un demi-géant que Percy semblait connaître les avait accueillis et tandis que Josh et tous les anciens se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du village, les nouveaux (et donc Percy et elle) étaient conduits vers un magnifique lac noir où des barques les attendaient. À sa grande surprise, le visage de son ami s'illumina aussitôt tel un sapin de Noël !

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dans le train, le jeune homme semblait faire un terrible cauchemar. Il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil, mais elle aurait juré reconnaître du grec. La jeune fille avait d'abord pris son temps pour poser ses bagages et s'asseoir, cependant les gémissements du type devenait de plus en plus bruyants. Elle s'apprêtait à le réveiller lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans un sursaut. Et alors que le jeune homme reprenait contenance, la belle blonde avait pu noter un détail intéressant… Bref. Éveillé, l'impression qu'elle eut de lui ne fut pas meilleure. On aurait dit que le garçon n'avait ni dormi ni mangé pendant des jours.

— C'est moi ou on est qu'avec des gamins de onze ans ? marmonna ce dernier, la faisant sursauter.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Percy. Ils s'abaisseront à ton niveau…

Il lui tira la langue.

— Pardonnez-moi, Ô Maîtresse, de ne pas avoir appris par cœur « l'Histoire de Poudlard » en une semaine.

— Tu me vexes. Ça ne m'a pris que cinq jours.

Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré en s'installant dans une barque. À sa grande surprise, il lui tendit une main, qu'elle ignora superbement pour monter toute seule dans le petit bateau de bois. Bon, ok, elle avait failli se casser la gueule.

— Comment fais-tu pour avoir le pied aussi marin ? grogna-t-elle.

— Chacun son truc, répondît-il. Mais j'aime l'eau. Je m'y sens à l'aise.

— Tu as fait de la natation ?

— L'année dernière, dans mon lycée, il y avait une piscine alors j'ai fait partie de l'équipe. Et que tu me crois ou non, j'étais l'un des meilleurs !

Deux autres premières années passablement terrorisés par les "grands" s'était installés dans leur barque et à présent, le cortège entier progressait sur l'eau, sans que personne n'ait touché aux rames.

Percy plongea une main dans l'eau froide et un air ravi s'afficha sur son visage. Annabeth en fut rassurée. C'était actuellement la plus proche expression de joie qu'elle lui avait vu depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

— Hey, fit-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Quand je te disais que les premières années allaient devoir s'abaisser à ton niveau, Cervelle d'Algues… On dirait un enfant de cinq ans !

Percy releva vivement la tête, surpris.

— Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

— Euh… Cervelle d'Algues.

Il la fixa, muet, pendant quelques secondes. Un drôle d'air imprégnait ses traits. Il lui renvoya un demi-sourire.

— Je préfère passer pour un gamin de cinq ans en jouant avec de l'eau plutôt que de paraître cinquante à force de lire de vieux bouquins… Puits de Sagesse.

Elle éclata de rire, comme si c'était une vieille blague entre eux.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Percy retira sa main de l'eau, revigoré. Il avait été étonné quand Annabeth l'avait « Cervelle d'Algues ». Comme si l'appellation lui était familière. Il avait réfléchi pendant quelques instants et c'était tout naturellement qu'il lui avait répondu. Honnêtement, l'adolescent appréciait vraiment Annabeth. C'était une fille extrêmement sympa et plutôt drôle, quoique un peu sérieuse par moment. De quoi le garder sur de bons rails, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas renvoyer au bout de trois mois.

Percy se souvenait de la promesse de l'école, mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Peut-être qu'elle le garderait jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce serait déjà bien.

La jeune fille en face de lui semblait émerveillée par le château qu'ils voyaient s'approcher. Pourtant, ils étaient encore vachement loin. Un grand sourit béat éclairait son visage, et Percy profita du fait qu'elle regardait ailleurs pour la détailler. Avec ses longues boucles blondes, ses lèvres rondes et son nez droit, elle était vraiment pas mal. Et surtout, ses yeux gris lui faisaient un drôle d'effet. Si en plus on prenait en considération le reste… de son corps, on pouvait estimer qu'elle était sexy.

Tout comme semblait l'avoir remarqué ce mec-là, dans le train. Il avait l'air d'un sacré coureur de jupons, et Percy n'aimait pas ça, surtout s'il s'intéressait à son amie.

Narquois, il se remémorait encore la tête de James Potter quand il l'avait regardé. Il pariait que ce mec ne devait pas souvent avoir peur comme ça. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire fuir les gamins aussi, ç'aurait été cool de ne pas se retrouver avec deux pipelettes dans leur barque.

Les gosses, une fille blonde avec un nœud rose dans les cheveux et un petit garçon châtain à lunettes, discutaient furieusement depuis leur arrivée. Enfin, "discutaient". Disons plutôt que la petite fille racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête (de l'histoire Ô combien génialissime de sa famille à la raison pour laquelle elle avait fourré ce ridicule petit nœud dans ses cheveux) et que le petit garçon semblait boire ses paroles comme le meilleur des nectars. A un moment, elle sembla se rappeler qu'une discussion ça se faisait à deux et demanda :

— Au fait, tu penses être dans quelle maison ?

Percy tiqua. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de ce système, mais les explications étaient entrées par une oreille et ressorties par l'autre.

— Les maisons ? C'est quoi, déjà ?

Les deux petits le regardèrent subitement, l'air terrifiés. Eh, ça va. Il allait pas les manger, non plus. La petite blonde sembla percuter ce qu'il avait dit et le fixa, scotchée.

— Nan mais allô quoi ? Tu vas à Poudlard et tu connais pas les maisons ?

Annabeth fit un grand O avec sa bouche, avant de littéralement se plier de rire.

— Sérieusement, je veux dire, tu viens de quel trou paumé ?

La grande blonde se stoppa net dans son rire et lança un regard à la gamine qui signifiait clairement « ouh là ma cocotte, tu vas vite te calmer parce que sinon, dans deux mois, on va retrouver ton corps au fond du lac avec un boulet attaché à la cheville ». Le message sembla passer car Nœud Rose perdit immédiatement son air suffisant. Nota bene : ne jamais – jamais – énerver Annabeth.

— Poudlard comporte quatre maisons !

Percy regarda le petit morpion qui venait de parler, un grand sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

— Au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, fit-il en prenant la main de Percy et en la secouant énergiquement. Moi c'est Colin, Colin Crivey ! Et voici Lydia Scrimgeour, on était dans le même compartiment !

Oh le pauvre.

— Percy Jackson. Voici Annabeth Chase, également dans le même compartiment que moi.

— Vous venez de l'école de Sorcellerie américaine ? intervint Lydia.

L'adolescent échangea un regard avec son amie. L'école américaine ? Il y en avait une ? Leur situation étant un tantinet plus compliqué, Percy hocha simplement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter sa vie une seconde fois, ça devenait fatiguant.

— Et donc, ces maisons ? demanda Annabeth avant que la petite ne se mette à poser tout un tas de questions. Enfin, moi je connais, mais bon… Je préfère vérifier par des connaisseurs.

Elle accompagna sa dernière remarque d'un clin d'œil. Une vraie manipulatrice. Enfin… pas dupe, la gamine lui tira la langue et se mura dans le silence. Colin prit la parole avant qu'Annabeth ne mette sa menace à exécution.

— À Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, la plus connue grâce à ses héros, est faite pour les courageux. Poufsouffle désigne les plus loyaux et les travailleurs, Serdaigle recrute les sages et les intelligents, et les rusés et ambitieux sont acceptés à Serpentard.

Lydia prit le relais.

— Chaque maison a une couleur et un animal associé : rouge pour les Lions d'or, bleu pour les Aigles, jaune pour les Blaireaux et vert pour les Serpents.

— Ok, sympa.

— Ensuite, les dortoirs sont répartis par maison et année, et chaque maison a une salle commune.

— Maison et année ? Et par sexe, c'est en option ? Coo… Aïe !

Annabeth soupira en retirant (à regret) son pied de Percy. De son visage, pour être exact.

— Tes bottes sont le plus doux des oreillers, s'excusa-t-il.

— J'espère bien.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Bon ok. Il commençait à stresser. Déjà, la salle était immense. En plus, il y avait des centaines d'élèves qui les observaient dans un silence presque religieux. Si en plus on comptait le fait qu'ils étaient les deux seuls paumés de seize ans parmi des enfants de onze, il y avait quelques raisons pour que les regards le mettent mal à l'aise.

— Allons, Cervelle d'Algues. Si tu n'avances pas, on va se retrouver tout derrière.

— Ben ouais, c'est un peu le but. J'aime bien, être derrière.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le tira jusqu'à l'avant, sous les murmures amusés des élèves qui voyaient bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se dégager.

— Puits de Sagesse, chuchota furieusement le jeune homme, je jure de te faire bouffer le truc le plus ignoble que l'on pourra trouver dans cette école.

Ses yeux se plissèrent d'un air menaçant. Gloups. Heureusement, une vieille dame ridée coiffée d'un chapeau vert fit régner le silence à nouveau. Juste en se levant. Respect. Annabeth referma la bouche.

— Chers anciens, chers nouveaux élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour…

… Oh, le plafond était magnifique. On aurait dit le ciel. D'ailleurs… c'était probablement le ciel. Ça devait être sympathique de manger sous un grand ciel bleu. Enfin, pour l'instant, Percy espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir avant la fin du repas. Manifestement, Annabeth devait avoir quelques menus problèmes de concentration également car il l'a vit abandonner au bout de deux minutes et se mettre à admirer le plafond avec lui. Beau plafond.

La sorcière verte, qui semblait être la directrice, sortit un parchemin de sa poche qui se déroula, déroula jusqu'à ses pieds. Ça en faisait, des noms. Devant elle était placé un chapeau tout rapiécé sur un tabouret pas beaucoup plus jeune. Et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

…

Dis donc, ce plafond était vraiment passionnant ! Percy aurait juré voir une étoile filante. Cette fois-ci, son amie réussit à conserver son attention jusqu'à la fin. Le Choixpeau termina sa chanson, tandis que McGonagall criait :

— Aberline, Zoé !

La petite fille monta précipitamment les marches avant de s'asseoir en toute hâte sur le tabouret, l'air de penser « plus vite on y va, plus vite c'est passé ». Le chapeau effleura à peine la tête de la gamine qu'il hurla :

— SERDAIGLE !

La première table située à leur droite retentit d'applaudissements alors qu'elle se dépêchait de trouver une place.

— Tu crois qu'il fait des vocalises avant chaque répartition ? chuchota Percy à l'oreille de la grande blonde.

Elle lui répondit par un grand éclat de rire. Rapidement, ce fut au tour d'Annabeth de monter sur le tabouret et quand son nom retentit, le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour la pousser. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

— C'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir traîné à l'avant.

Elle releva le menton, carra les épaules et s'avança avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Le Choixpeau sembla méditer un long moment sur sa tête.

— GRYFFONDOR ! s'égosilla-t-il finalement.

La table toute à leur droite émit encore plus de bruit que le chapeau. Annabeth s'y assit avec un grand sourire, à côté de Josh que le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué jusque-là. Les noms défilèrent, Colin se retrouva à Gryffondor, au grand étonnement de Percy qui pensait qu'il finirait à Poufsouffle.

— Jackson, Persée !

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Il avait encore oublié ce petit détail. Heureusement, une Clitorine était passée un peu avant… Il s'avança en soupirant vers les marches et se sentit soudain très ridicule dans sa robe de sorcier, avec un chapeau pourri sur la tête.

— Eh oh ! Un peu de respect, jeune homme ! fit ce dernier.

Percy sursauta.

— Bah vous gênez pas, lisez dans mon esprit !

On entendit Annabeth se taper la tête contre la table dans toute la salle.

— Hmm. Clairement pas un Serdaigle et encore moins un Serpentard !

— Eh ben. T'avais pas un moyen plus efficace de m'annoncer que j'étais stupide et sans avenir ?

— Tu pourrais presque être un Poufsouffle, si seulement tu étais un minimum travailleur…

— Je t'en prie, remets-en une couche, tant que t'y es.

— Vraiment, ta loyauté est exceptionnelle ! Je crois en avoir rarement vu d'aussi forte. Peut-être Poufsouffle, après tout…

Ouh là, non.

— Euh, comme tu l'as dit, je suis très loyal. Sauf que tous mes amis sont à Gryffondor. Ce serait logique que je les rejoigne, non ?

— Gryffondor ? Mais dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'avoir un courage à toute épreuve ! Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

— Ben, en plus de mes amis, ça a l'air d'être l'endroit où il y a le plus d'ambiance, alors…

— GRYFFONDOR !

— Ouch ! Sérieusement, chaque année t'essayes de battre ton record de tympans pétés ?

— Hé hé hé, ricana le chapeau.

Taré.

Percy descendit rejoindre ses nouveaux compagons, sous l'hilarité générale de la salle qui avait suivi l'échange, exceptés les Poufsouffles qui semblaient outrés et ne se privaient pas de le huer. Plusieurs Gryffondors vinrent lui taper dans la main et se présenter à lui.

— Franchement, Jackson, bien joué !

— C'était magnifique ! Au fait, moi c'est Roxanne Weasley !

— Et moi Fred, son frère. On est en septième année.

— Hey hey ! Moi c'est Lily Potter, fit une rousse de deuxième année. Tu m'apprendras comment faire chier le chapeau ?

— Sûr…

— Hey, Jackson, tu viens de quelle partie des États-Unis ? lui demanda langoureusement une belle asiatique.

— Et ton prénom, c'est ton père ou ta mère qui l'a choisi ?

— C'est quoi ton shampoing ?

— Tu viendras faire exploser les toilettes du deuxième étage avec moi ? Ça fera les pieds à Mimi Geignarde.

Annabeth le sauva de l'avalanche de questions (qui commençaient franchement à devenir… particulières) en lui laissant une place à côté d'elle. La répartition reprit quand McGonagall fit exploser son verre et bientôt trois autres élèves rejoignirent les Gryffondors, dont Lydia Scrimgeour.

Percy commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû accepter d'aller chez les Poufsouffle. Sentiment qui s'affirma quand il remarqua que l'abruti Potter et ses amis étaient dans la même maison que lui. Enfin, au moins ils ne seraient pas dans la même chambre…

— Dis-moi, Cervelle d'Algues, tu m'avais caché ton vrai prénom !

— Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

— Hm. Pas tellement, en fait.

D'un coup, les plats se rendirent de toutes sortes de viandes, de légumes, d'accompagnements, de sauces, de boissons, de…

— Où est la pizza ?

— Il n'y en a pas, rit Josh devant son cri du cœur.

Percy et Annabeth pâlirent.

— Rassure-moi, fit la jeune fille, il y a des pancakes au petit-déjeuner ?

— Absolument pas ! s'exclama Ryan Shacklebolt, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pâles assis en face.

Percy prit les mains de son amie, l'air solennel :

— Ecoute, Annabeth. Finalement, ça ne va pas être possible. Je rentre en Amérique.


	5. Cyclope et souris

**Disclaimer : Voilà, j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre qui m'a pris trois semaines, et normalement grâce à Grammalecte il ne devrait y avoir aucune faute d'orthographe (je t'aime Grammalecte 3). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, puisque c'est enfin le commencement de leurs vies au château. Le ton reste assez guilleret (je vous entends crier « on veut du saaannng ! »).**

 **Je me suis également amusée à faire un arbre généalogique des Weasley, ainsi qu'une liste de qui traîne avec qui, avec plein de couleurs pour ne pas me perdre. Ça rend un très bel effet sur mon tableau en liège. Bonne lecture !:D**

* * *

Percy se réveilla à grands renforts de bâillements et d'étirements. Il avait passé une nuit formidable, sans cauchemars, et aurait pu dormir ainsi jusqu'à midi si Josh n'avait pas insisté pour être là le premier jour de cours. Une pas si mauvaise idée, quand on considérait l'option Annabeth qui l'aurait probablement tiré du lit et traîné hors de la salle commune s'il ne s'était pas pointé.

Il frissonna de dégoût en songeant au petit-déjeuner à venir, sans pancakes ni sirop d'érable. Percy avait finalement accepté de rester la veille, au terme d'une longue discussion avec Josh et Shacklebolt, le premier lui garantissant qu'il y avait des cookies de temps à autres et le deuxième lui promettant de lui montrer un passage secret menant aux cuisines, où il pourrait demander ce qu'il désirait aux elfes de maisons. Quant à savoir ce qu'étaient les « elfes de maisons », c'était une autre histoire.

Par la même occasion, on les avait informés que les Anglais s'appelaient par les prénoms uniquement entre amis, ce qui ne manqua pas de grandement les déstabiliser. Percy avait fini par intégré le truc, à la seule condition qu'il puisse également appeler les élèves de son dortoir par leurs prénoms, amis ou non. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

Il sortit en vitesse de son lit (à baldaquin, s'il vous plaît) et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, coupant ainsi la priorité à Christopher Lahey et Niall Finnigan, ses deux autres camarades de dortoirs (Josh étant, par un grand mystère, déjà en bas).

— Sérieusement, Jackson, t'as intérêt à accélérer la cadence, soupira Chris.

— J'ai ma douche à prendre, l'informa-t-il.

Silence.

— PERSÉE, SORS, LES COURS SONT DANS DIX MINUTES, TU PRENDRAS TA DOUCHE CE SOIR !

— Je savais pas que t'avais des cordes vocales pareilles, Niall ! ricana la voix de l'américain à travers la porte.

Il sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore tout fumants d'eau chaude.

— Et pour info, mon prénom est Percy.

Même si sa mère lui avait toujours répété que "Persée" lui porterait chance, le jeune homme estimait quand même que c'était un prénom pourri. Les deux Gryffondors le contemplaient, choqués.

— Tu t'es lavé que les cheveux ?

— Non, non.

— Mais… comment t'as… ?

— Je peux y retourner, si ça vous choque tant que ça.

— NON !

Chris et Niall semblèrent se réveiller et le bousculèrent pour accéder à ce qui s'apparentait manifestement au Saint Graal le matin.

Percy s'habilla en vitesse, abandonna l'idée de nouer sa cravate, enfila sa robe (en fait de robe, c'était en réalité un manteau à capuche) et dévala les escaliers, Chris et Niall sur ses talons.

Il retrouva Josh et Annabeth dans la salle commune, cette dernière tapant du pied en l'attendant.

— Cervelle d'Algues, ça n'a pas intérêt à être comme ça tous les matins, souffla-t-elle énervée en lui fourrant de force un pain au chocolat dans la bouche d'une main et nouant sa cravate de l'autre.

— Oui maman, mâchonna-t-il.

— Je la plains, ronchonna Annabeth, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle, de s'occuper d'un si grand empoté tous les jours !

D'un coup, le pain au chocolat prit un goût de cendres dans sa bouche alors qu'un trou noir se mettait à grignoter le cœur de Percy.

Non, ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Tellement pas facile qu'elle en était morte. Ce 11 août était ancré à jamais dans son esprit, salissant pour toujours tous les 11 août à venir. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge, lutter pour franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. Il retint la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue et se contenta de quitter la tour des Gryffondors en jetant son pain au chocolat dans une poubelle au passage.

Ses deux amis le rejoignirent en courant, blessés par son comportement.

— Dis donc, Percy, commença Josh. Faut le dire si tu détestes tant que ça les pains au chocolat.

— J'avais plus faim, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il en retour.

— Laisse, Josh. J'espère juste qu'il nous préviendra quand il aura fini de se comporter comme un blaireau, cracha Annabeth, vexée.

Leur ami soupira, une mine inquiète sur le visage. Ils le connaissaient à peine et il devait déjà se dire qu'il était mal tombé, le pauvre.

— Tiens, ton emploi du temps. Annabeth et toi avez le même.

— Oh… merci. J'ai pris toutes mes affaires sans me poser de questions.

— Comme c'est notre première année, nos matières sont semblables aux gamins de onze ans, mais on va suivre les cours des sixièmes années, ajouta la blonde.

Elle réfléchissait et jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil à Percy, alors le jeune homme se dit qu'elle allait peut-être lui pardonner.

— C'est stupide. Ils espèrent qu'on rattrape le programme de cinq années ?

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-elle moqueuse, les trous sont consacrés à des cours de soutiens. Ainsi que tous les jours de 17h à 18h.

Percy s'étouffa.

— Quoi ? Mais on travaille déjà de 8h à 17h deux jours par semaine et de 9 à 16 le reste du temps ! Certes on a une heure pour manger mais quand même !

— Techniquement, s'immisça Josh, comme vous avez soutiens au lieu des trous et de 17h à 18h, ça veut dire que vous avez neuf heures de cours par jour.

— C'était nécessaire de le préciser ? soupira l'américain.

Percy chercha du réconfort chez son amie, mais cette dernière esquissa simplement un sourire ravi de trois kilomètres de large.

— Heureux qu'au moins l'une d'entre nous s'amuse, bougonna-t-il.

Josh sourit timidement.

— C'est vrai, Annabeth. En te voyant comme ça, on penserait plutôt que tu es une Poufsouffle.

Ses doigts jouèrent brièvement avec ses cheveux blonds. Ils descendirent six escaliers tandis que Percy commençait sincèrement à se demander où est-ce que ce foutu château finissait.

— À vrai dire, le Choixpeau a hésité entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, avoua-t-elle d'un air contrit. Mais il a dû considéré que ma fuite tenait plus de la témérité que d'un acte mûrement réfléchi.

— Ta fuite ? s'étonna Josh.

— Oh ! Je me suis barrée de chez moi il y a un an, répondît-elle en agitant la main comme si ce n'était rien.

— Ah, émit platement le garçon. Et, euh… ça a été ? Tu t'en es sortie ?

— Sans problème ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Laisse-moi deviner, s'amusa Percy. Tu as menacé tous les pauvres mecs que tu croisais de se soumettre à tes ordres et tu as formé le gang de rues le plus dangereux de tout San Francisco ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pour commencer, je suis directement allée vers New York. Mais c'est vrai que sur le chemin, j'ai quelque peu soutiré de l'argent à des idiots qui ont tenté de me racketter.

— Wouah, souffla Josh, admiratif. Tu as racketté tes propres agresseurs ?

— Premièrement, ce n'était pas du racket, mais de la légitime défense…

— Bien sûr… murmura Percy.

— Deuxièmement – Percy, je t'ai entendu – ils auront appris qu'une silhouette d'apparence blonde et fragile n'empêche pas la pratique d'arts martiaux.

Le garçon aux joues enfantines lui adressa un regard digne de ceux réservés aux idoles. À la différence que si Annabeth était une idole, ce n'était certainement pas de la chanson mais probablement du catch. Oui, tout à fait le genre d'Annabeth.

— Tu en fais depuis combien de temps ?

— J'ai fait du karaté quatre ans, puis de l'auto-défense pendant quatre ans également.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait fortement à des cachots, Josh semblait à la limite de la vénération. Toute la classe était déjà rassemblée et Percy pu déduire aux uniformes qu'ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Le jeune homme avait surpris quelques conversations pas très reluisantes à leur sujet, la plupart venant des Gryffondors. Il semblait exister une vieille rancune entre les deux maisons, bien que moins tenace et violente qu'il y a quelques années.

— Fais gaffe Page, railla une voix méprisante. Ta bave va bientôt atteindre le sol.

Les deux Américains se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, vifs comme des félins. Et vu le regard qu'ils adressèrent au nouveau venu, ce n'était sûrement pas des chatons. Quant à Josh, il rougit d'embarras et se replia légèrement derrière la grande silhouette de son ami, en prenant bien soin de s'essuyer la bouche au cas où.

Le gars devant eux était presque aussi grand que large, la face rouge et le nez écrasé, ses mains plongées dans les poches arrières de son uniforme. Les poches avant devaient probablement être trop difficiles à atteindre. Ses quatre acolytes répartis en cercle autour de lui affichaient tous le même air bovin.

Percy haussa un sourcil provocateur.

— Eh mec. On peut savoir ce que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite de M. Porc ?

Ouais, bon, pas terrible.

— Tiens donc, tu n'as aucune répartie brillante au point de m'attaquer directement sur ma masse corporelle ?

— Je faisais pas allusion à ta « masse corporelle »…

M. Porc grogna, ce qui accentua encore plus sa ressemblance avec le petit animal rose.

— On va voir si tu fanfaronneras toujours autant quand ta potion t'explosera à la figure.

Sur ce, il pénétra dans la salle de classe suivi de sa cour, le menton pointé en avant dans un geste d'arrogance.

— Potion ? demanda Percy. C'est ce qu'on a maintenant ?

— Je ne suis même pas surprise que tu ne saches pas quel cours on a, soupira Annabeth.

— Tu me connais si bien que ça ?

— Non. Mais quand on est sorti de la Salle Commune, tu as pris un escalier pour monter.

— Et ?

— Et, expliqua-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un débile mental, les cachots sont en bas.

— Comment tu peux en être sûre ? Ils auraient pu avoir de l'originalité et placer les cachots en haut. C'est pas ce qu'ils font d'habitude ?

— Non. Tu confonds avec les donjons des contes de fées.

— Quelle est la différence ?

— Vos conversations prennent vraiment des tours inattendus, émit une voix derrière eux.

Shacklebolt les observait, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux bleus marines. Ses piercings aux nez, aux sourcils et aux oreilles diffusaient un pâle éclat dans la pénombre du couloir.

Percy aimait bien Shacklebolt. Il avait l'air d'être le genre de gars serein et solitaire, laissant traîner ses oreilles un peu partout mais n'intervenant qu'en cas de besoin. Il semblait parler principalement à Fred et Roxanne Weasley, sans pour autant être toujours fourré avec eux, et par là même dégageait une sorte d'indépendance confiante.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû défier Slughorn, remarqua-t-il.

— Tiens donc, M. Porc a un nom ?

Shacklebolt étouffa un rire alors qu'Annabeth fronçait les sourcils.

— Il est fort en Potions ?

— Il n'est pas seulement fort, intervint Josh. C'est le meilleur en potions. Son grand-oncle a été prof dans cette matière à Poudlard pendant des années.

— Autant dire que vous, qui n'avez jamais étudié les potions et venez de découvrir la magie, n'avez aucune chance de le battre, renchérit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

— Ça sent l'optimisme à plein nez par ici, ironisa Percy.

— J'aurais plutôt dit la chaire morte, ricana James Potter en les bousculant.

Lui et Spinnet bloquaient l'entrée des cachots. Ils se croyaient probablement malins, avec leurs sourires ridicules aux lèvres. Les trois amis soupirèrent de concert, agacés.

— C'est la première fois que je vois un zombie, cru bon d'ajouter Spinnet.

Et soudain, tout se passa très vite. Un instant, Spinnet et Potter se tenaient tranquillement devant eux, les mains dans les poches (celles de devant, pas comme Slug'), la seconde d'après Potter gémissait de douleur en se tenant l'entrejambe tandis que Spinnet essayait vainement d'arrêter le saignement de son nez.

Percy sentit une bouffée d'affection monter dans sa poitrine alors même qu'Annabeth se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait.

— Ça, c'est fait…

.

o0o0o0o

.

— Ton amie est terrifiante.

Percy releva les yeux vers Shacklebolt. Ce dernier coupait des racines de… de truc, tandis que lui-même était chargé de donner le nombre exact de graines, et peser les ingrédients d'une façon générale. Il s'avéra que Percy était absolument catastrophique en Potions, sa dyslexie ne l'aidant en rien pour décrypter la recette. En une heure de cours, il avait réussi à faire exploser le chaudron trois fois, chacun d'une couleur différente. Au bout du troisième, ils étaient couverts de ce qui ressemblait terriblement à du vomi (et en avait assurément l'odeur) et Shacklebolt décida de le coller à la lecture de la recette, en lui disant que ses problèmes de lecture ne pouvaient pas être pires que ses problèmes de cuisine. Ainsi Percy découvrit que Shacklebolt avait beau être tolérant, il n'avait pas la patience infinie. Dommage.

Annabeth et Josh, juste devant eux, s'en sortaient un peu mieux. Ils n'avaient fait exploser le chaudron qu'une seule fois, et la jeune fille possédait toujours son droit à concocter. Enfin, elle remuait la potion, quoi.

— Absolument, répondit finalement Percy.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

— Hier.

— Sérieux ?

Shacklebolt parut surpris, limite choqué.

— Euh, ouais. On s'est rencontré dans le train.

— C'est marrant. On dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis quelques années déjà.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Percy.

— Hm. Il y a une sorte de complicité entre vous, qui donne cette impression. Je suppose que je me trompais.

Songeur, Percy contempla Annabeth. Celle-ci dû le sentir, car elle se retourna et lui sourit.

— T'inquiète pas, mec. J'ai aussi cette impression-là.

— Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé avoir une meilleure note que Slughorn ? Attention, tu as confondu la poudre d'asphodèle avec celle de Perlimpinpin.

Percy grimaça.

— Ça va, je viens de commencer. Je suppose qu'il peut bien attendre un ou deux mois que je chope le coup de main, non ? Et comment tu différencies ces deux poudres ?!

— Pour l'instant, tu as surtout un trou noir à la place du talent. Celle de Perlimpinpin est légèrement dorée tandis que la poudre d'asphodèle a la couleur…

-… du soufre. (Percy frissonna en se remémorant l'un de ses premiers cauchemars) Compris. Pourquoi un trou noir ?

— Tu es tellement nul qu'on dirait que tes maigres connaissances sont aspirées peu à peu.

— Tu es en train de dire que ce que je fais est de pire en pire ?

— C'est ça.

— Tu t'es concerté avec le chapeau pourri pour me faire remarquer mes lacunes intellectuelles ou ?

— J'ai pas besoin du Choixpeau pour ça, rit Shacklebolt.

Ouh, dur.

— Si Chase et toi êtes Américains, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à Ilvermorny ? reprit son partenaire après un moment de silence où Percy avait failli se couper les doigts en jouant avec un couteau.

Percy ne savait pas ce qu'était Ilvermorny, mais il supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'école de Sorcellerie américaine.

— Aucune idée.

En fait, il se posait la même question.

— Probablement qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'occuper de deux boulets comme nous à la magie tout juste existante, s'incrusta Annabeth en surgissant soudainement devant eux.

— On t'a pas vue approcher, constata Shacklebolt d'un ton pourtant tout à fait serein.

— En fait, Percy m'a vue, mais il a fait comme si.

— Décidément, rien ne t'échappe, Puits de Sagesse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « magie tout juste existante » ? questionna le jeune aux cheveux bleus pour les recentrer sur le sujet.

— C'est ce qu'a dit Mondingus Fletcher, mon tuteur lors de mon séjour à Londres. Que notre magie était tellement faible qu'on n'avait pas jugé utile de nous instruire avant.

— Qu'est-ce qui a fait changer d'avis la directrice ?

C'est dingue, tout le monde posait cette question ! Percy commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, aussi décida-t-il de raconter un demi-mensonge.

— J'aimais pas ma famille, balança Annabeth tout en délicatesse.

— Je me suis fait renvoyé de toutes mes écoles précédentes.

— Ouah. Je compatis pour Chase, mais toi Jackson, t'as fait quoi pour te faire renvoyer à chaque fois ?

Percy haussa les épaules et commença à ranger ses affaires.

— Je sais pas… Il m'arrivait des trucs bizarres à chaque fois.

Ils entendirent clairement Slughorn et sa bande éclater de rire à l'énoncé de cette phrase. Manifestement, les Serpentards étaient déjà prêts à partir et se tenaient non loin d'eux, dans le but de saisir quelques infos. De vraies mamies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'empressa de demander Shacklebolt, dans le but d'éviter un autre affrontement.

Percy sourit. Son partenaire allait être déçu : c'était l'heure de la revanche.

— Eh bien, en CE2 il y avait ce bonhomme avec un chapeau et j'aurais juré qu'il n'avait qu'un seul œil. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens aussi d'un homme vachement gros avec du rouge à lèvres et une jupe qui m'a abordé en CM2.

Une étincelle malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux d'Annabeth lorsqu'elle saisit sa manœuvre.

— Ça ne devait probablement qu'être le père de Slughorn.

— Ouh dur.

— Grave. Comparer un cyclope au père de Slughorn.

Un quoi ? Peu importe.

— Pauvre cyclope.

— Enfin, tel père tel fils, conclut Annabeth en ricanant.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil. M. Porc était vert de rage, alors même que ses "amis" se retenaient tant bien que mal de glousser. Josh, qui avait assisté à l'échange de loin, les rejoignit la tête rouge comme une écrevisse tellement il se retenait d'exploser de rire, et ils quittèrent la salle d'un air conquérant.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Le mois de septembre fila à la vitesse de l'éclair pour les Poudlariens alors que les journées commencèrent à se rafraîchir un peu trop au goût des Américains, habitués à un climat bien plus océanique et doux. Josh commença à s'inquiéter de leurs capacités à passer l'hiver quand il les vit pour la première fois avec leurs uniformes d'hiver quand tout le monde conservait celui d'été.

De plus, il avait constaté assez rapidement que Percy comme Annabeth avaient un don catastrophique pour tout ce qui nécessitait la magie, et les deux jeunes sorciers devaient fournir le triple d'efforts de ce qui était prévu pour simplement lancer un sort sans faire exploser le bout de leur baguette. Ou leur cible, ce qui se révéla quelque peu gore quand ils s'étaient essayé à la métamorphose d'une souris blanche en tasse de porcelaine. Ils n'osèrent jamais avouer à McGonagall pourquoi il manquait une souris dans sa réserve, ni pourquoi la poubelle de la classe sentit affreusement mauvais durant une journée entière. Mauvaise surprise pour les elfes de maisons.

Percy, Annabeth et Josh descendirent plusieurs fois aux cuisines, et se fichèrent bien de la gueule de l'Américain quand celui-ci commanda des pancakes bleus pour la première fois. Percy avait simplement répondu que c'était une histoire avec sa mère, tout comme pour sa chauve-souris, et ses deux amis n'avaient plus jamais posé de questions à ce sujet. Le jeune homme leur en était reconnaissant, et même s'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler, il allait bien falloir un jour qu'il leur raconte son histoire, surtout que ses amis semblaient se douter de quelques chose.

Aucun des deux ne posa de questions non plus lorsque Annabeth écrivit une lettre à sa famille pour la première fois, tandis que Percy resta simplement silencieux, assis sur une chaise à contempler le vide de ses yeux cernés.

Les cauchemars du jeune homme s'étaient calmés sans pour autant s'arrêter, et puisque Percy conservait son teint de zombie, les deux autres Gryffondors décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne rien dire tant que son état ne s'aggravait pas, et de lui laisser du temps. L'adolescent ne souriait pas beaucoup et riait encore moins souvent malgré les ricanements qu'il adressait tantôt à Potter et Cie, tantôt à Slughorn et sa clique.

Il fallait dire aussi que ses deux groupes ne cessaient de le chercher, en l'insultant soit de zombie, soit de moldu (probablement en référence à leurs lacunes magiques). La première fois que Slughorn leur avait balancé ça, à Annabeth et lui, ils l'avaient juste regarder d'un air dégoûté.

— Je viens de découvrir un tout nouveau genre de racisme, avait constaté la blonde, un mépris suprême peint sur le visage.

Josh n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et ils avaient simplement passé leur chemin, préférant ne pas répondre à des insultes d'aussi bas étages.

Cet épisode était arrivé après l'un de leurs cours de soutien, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient morts de fatigue vers la tour des Gryffondors. Les cours renforcés leur prenaient le peu de force qu'il leur restait à chaque fin de journée, et ils finissaient leurs montagnes de devoirs avec difficulté. En particulier dans le cas de Percy qui avait accumulé de mauvaises habitudes de travail suite à ses multiples renvois. Josh faisait de son mieux pour les aider, accompagné parfois par Fred et Roxanne Weasley.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure, deux types de personnes s'étaient plus ou moins détachés. D'un côté ceux qui se mirent à mépriser les Américains pour leur côté « presque moldu », clamant au favoritisme pour avoir réussi à entrer à Poudlard malgré leur nullité dans tout ce qui touchait à la magie. De l'autre côté, les membres de la gente féminine ou masculine, qui se rendirent compte que Annabeth était quand même vachement pas mal, et que le contraste sombre et moqueur (voire insolent) de Percy le rendait extrêmement attirant. Faut dire aussi que ses abdos n'y étaient peut-être pas pour rien. Si Annabeth remarqua immédiatement ses admirateurs ainsi que celles de Percy, il n'en fut pas pareil pour l'Américain et la jeune fille se fit un devoir de lui ouvrir les yeux, lors d'un vendredi soir sur le chemin de retour vers leur Salle Commune.

— Hein ? bredouilla Percy après qu'elle lui a expliqué la situation. N'importe quoi.

Il eut un violent frisson lorsqu'un coup de vent s'engouffra dans le couloir, à peine éclairé par quelques torches. Décidément, ce château lui paraissait bien sombre, et ce dans les deux sens du terme. Peu à peu, il avait fini par se repérer parmi les longs corridors et les escaliers étroits, mais Percy supposait que le château était bien plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait et il redoutait toujours de se perdre dans l'un de ses sombres couloirs sans fin.

— Sérieusement, Cervelles d'Algues ?

— Écoute, j'ai remarqué pour ceux qui te courent après, mais honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi quiconque s'intéresserait à moi. T'as vu ma tronche ? continua en pointant ladite tronche. J'ai une tête de déterré.

— Justement ! s'énerva Annabeth. C'est ça qui leur plaît !

— Les mecs pas frais ? T'es sûre de toi, là ?

— Mais non, Percy ! Ce qui leur plaît, c'est ta tête de héros de tragédie ! Je ne sais pas, elles doivent penser que tu portes un quelconque fardeau sur tes épaules et que tu ne dis rien par désespoir !

Annabeth secoua ses boucles blondes et souffla pour montrer son agacement. Percy sut immédiatement qu'il allait le regretter, mais sa bouche fut plus rapide que son esprit :

— Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Annabeth se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir pour le dévisager, alors même que le jeune homme n'osait pas se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, pas maintenant, peut-être jamais.

— Désolé, chuchota-t-il, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et le força à lui faire face. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle croisa le regard brillant de son meilleur ami tandis qu'un mélange diffus de pitié et de compassion se lut dans ses yeux gris orageux. Mais Percy ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

— Quand va-t-on avoir cette conversation ? demanda-t-elle. Percy, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais bien que tu souffres, et cela même sans tes cauchemars. Je sais bien que c'est en rapport… avec ta mère, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme se dégagea doucement.

— Désolé Annabeth. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il se détourna et repris son chemin.

— Alors quand ?! l'entendit-il crier derrière lui. Josh et moi avons passé un mois entier sans rien dire, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler ! Alors quand ?! Quand vas-tu enfin t'ouvrir à nous ?!

— J'EN SAIS RIEN, OK ?!

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne cherche à les arrêter, dans une forme plus brutale, plus violente que ce qu'il avait voulu au premier abord. La colère avait commencé à prendre le contrôle de ses actions, et il luttait pour la contenir au ton de sa voix, pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur. Bien que Percy n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être pire que de hurler sur Annabeth.

— J'EN SAIS RIEN, ET J'EN SAURAIS PROBABLEMENT JAMAIS RIEN ! JE N'AI PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLER, POINT ! ET SI ÇA TE DÉRANGE TANT QUE ÇA, QUE JE NE TE RACONTE PAS LES MOINDRES DÉTAILS DE MA PETITE VIE MOISIE, NE T'OCCUPE PLUS DE MOI ! C'EST CLAIR ?

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. En face de lui, Annabeth le contemplait avec de grands yeux effarés, la bouche ouverte, sans un seul son en sortant. Elle semblait figée là, au beau milieu du couloir, le fixant de ses beaux yeux gris, et Percy s'en voulut. Terriblement. Honteux et triste, il n'attendit pas sa réponse et la planta là, sans un seul regard de plus.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour répondre à la question de CrazyWizard, l'histoire se passe avec la next-gen. Bientôt, vous verrez plus de membres de la famille Weasley. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu :) !**


	6. Promenade dans les bois

**Bonjour la compagnie ! Je vous ai manqué ? Hahaha... haha... (posez ces couteaux svp). Voici un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait bien de couper à cet endroit-là. Je vous laisse découvrir !  
**

* * *

Le réveil n'eut même pas le temps de résonner plus d'une fois que la main de Percy s'écrasa brutalement sur le sommet de métal.

— Aïeuh…, se plaignit le réveil.

Il se renfonça sous sa couette sans lui prêter plus d'attention. La dispute de la veille avec Annabeth ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour éviter le sujet de sa mère. Malgré sa colère, il lui semblait évident que tout était de sa faute, et ce constat l'irritait encore plus.

— Percy ?

La voix de Josh résonna à travers les couvertures tandis que son poids s'enfonça près de sa hanche. Percy se ratatina davantage.

— Lahey m'a dit que tu n'étais toujours pas sorti de ton lit. Ça ne va pas ?

— Je me porte à merveille.

— Tu fais un très mauvais menteur, tu sais ?

— C'est « merveille » qui m'a trahi ? questionna-t-il en pointant sa tête hors des draps.

Josh rit, avant de redevenir brutalement sérieux.

— J'ai croisé Annabeth. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, c'est à peine si elle m'a salué. Et surtout, elle ne nous a pas attendus.

Un long soupir lui répondit.

— Vous vous êtes disputés.

Rien qu'au ton, Percy pouvait dire que ce n'était pas une question. Aussi ne se dérangea-t-il pas à fournir une réponse.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Même si je meurs d'envie de savoir…

— Merci.

Un long silence s'installa, dans lequel le soleil finit de se lever. La première heure allait bientôt commencer.

— Va t'habiller ! s'écria brusquement Josh en tirant sur les couvertures.

— Pas moyen ! protesta Percy en essayant de retenir la chaleur du lit au plus près de son corps. Va en cours sans moi. On n'a pas Potion aujourd'hui, tu risques pas de te faire manger par Slughorn.

Josh tira un grand coup tout en reculant, traînant un Percy mécontent sur le sol, accroché à son édredon tel une moule sur son rocher. Il ne se démonta pas, sûr d'arriver à le dérider.

— Qui a dit qu'on allait en cours ?! s'exclama-t-il un immense sourire aux lèvres.

.

o0o0o0o

.

L'expression de Percy valait des millions.

— Tu veux dire… sécher ? Toi, Joshua Page, l'élève modèle de Gryffondor, me propose de sécher les cours ? Ensemble ?

La stupéfaction de Percy était telle que Josh ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé.

— Ce n'est pas parce que mes notes sont meilleures que les tiennes que je suis forcément un élève modèle, grimaça-t-il.

— Ben non, sinon ça voudrait dire que l'école entière est remplie d'élèves modèles.

Ah. Pas faux. Cependant, l'idée que son meilleur ami n'était pas aussi studieux qu'il l'avait imaginé plut à Percy.

— Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? insista-t-il.

Josh constata avec satisfaction l'étincelle d'intérêt cachée tout au fond des prunelles de son ami.

— Tout d'abord, habille-toi.

Soupir.

— Mec, tu veux vraiment te balader dehors en pyjama ?

Percy grommela un peu pour la forme mais finit par se lever.

— Ensuite, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller quelque part où tu n'es pas encore allé. Hmm… C'est trop compliqué de s'échapper du château pour aller traîner à Pré-au-Lard, et le lac n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus fun… Oh ! Pourquoi pas la Forêt Interdite ?

Percy se retourna vers son ami, une jambe en l'air et l'autre dans un bon vieux jean confortable.

— Je croyais qu'elle te fichait les jetons, fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le petit brun parut embarrassé.

— Je suppose que si c'est avec toi, ça ira ? se persuada-t-il en se frottant la nuque timidement.

— Mec, je suis hétéro, tu sais ? plaisanta Percy.

— Je sais, Percy. De toutes façons, tu n'es pas mon genre. J'ai un faible pour les blonds.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la phrase de son ami percuta enfin.

— Hein ?

— Hein ?

— T'es gay ?

— Non.

— Hein ?

Josh roula des yeux, hésita un instant puis avoua :

— Je suis bi.

— Oh.

— C'est un problème ? Se méfia-t-il.

— Quoi ? Oh, non ! C'est juste… que depuis un mois, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec toi et… Je te considère sincèrement comme mon meilleur ami…

— Et ce n'est plus le cas ?

Les épaules de Josh s'étaient tassées, le faisant paraître encore plus petit que d'habitude.

— Quoi ? Non ! protesta-t-il. C'est juste que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je n'ai même pas été fichu de le remarquer !

Le cri de Percy étonna son ami. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce qu'il avait dit, et cela lui prit quelques secondes avant d'arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

— Percy…, commença-t-il prudemment. On ne sait connaît que depuis un mois, pas cinq ans. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si je le criais sur tous les toits, ou comme si j'étais particulièrement efféminé. J'aurais pu te le dire, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors pourquoi te sens-tu tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, le jeune homme se contenta de frémir sans lui répondre. Encore une fois, il se réfugia dans le silence.

— Je ne suis pas Superman, encore moins Annabeth et tu es bien meilleur que moi en sortilèges, changea-t-il de sujet, mais si mes poings permettent de te couvrir en cas d'attaques de créature assoiffée de sang, je serai ravi de t'assister dans l'exploration de la Forêt Interdite !

Josh ne chercha pas à relancer le sujet.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les bois enténébrés, Josh semblait avoir perdu toute son assurance d'il y a quinze minutes.

— Tu veux te défiler ? le taquina Percy.

— Sûrement pas, répliqua-t-il. Je suis un Gryffondor, je te rappelle.

Percy lui répondit par un sourire avant de le pousser dans la forêt. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, la température baissa d'au moins dix degrés tandis que le soleil perçait à travers le feuillage de plus en plus difficilement au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient.

— Une idée de où l'on va ? s'enquit l'Américain après quelques minutes de marche en silence.

— Euh… Aucune.

— Sérieux ?

— Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas un grand fan de la Forêt Interdite donc pardonne-moi si je ne connais pas de jolie petite crique avec des sirènes à poil nageant dedans.

— Bah, on ne sait jamais, on m'a toujours appris à ne pas juger d'après les apparences.

Josh lui donna un coup de coude en riant, sans se vexer. Effectivement, il était le genre de personne à accepter ses défauts physiques facilement et être petit ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

— Au fait, pourquoi la Forêt Interdite est autant crainte ? questionna Percy.

— Araignées géantes, centaures, licornes, énuméra le petit brun du bout des doigts. J'ai même entendu dire qu'un loup-garou s'y est baladé un certain temps.

CRAC !

Josh sursauta, la main serrée sur sa baguette, tandis que Percy fit lentement un tour sur lui-même.

— C'était quoi, ça ? murmura-t-il.

— Probablement pas grand-chose, répondit Josh plus pour se rassurer.

CRAC !

— Okay, ça venait totalement de ce côté ! pointa l'Américain quelque part à sa gauche.

Il s'avança délicatement sur la pointe des pieds, la baguette en avant (après tout, s'il avait fait exploser une souris, il pouvait très bien atomiser une araignée géante) tout en écartant une branche de son autre main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? paniqua Josh.

Son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille.

— Faut bien qu'on sache ce que c'est, où tu vas te pisser dessus.

— Ah ah, très drôle.

— Je sais, je suis hilarant, fit-il la voix pleine de fausse modestie.

— ça va, les chevilles ?

— Elles se portent à merveille, merci de t'inquiéter.

— Je peux vous aider ?

— Nan, ça vaaAAAAAAHHHHHH !

— AAAAAHHH !

— Aaaaaahhh.

Une énorme silhouette avait jailli d'un buisson derrière eux, et semblait avoir attendu pendant un certain temps qu'ils finissent leur conversation avant de perdre patience. Percy dû cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises tant ce qu'il voyait lui semblait incroyable : ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un homme à cheval était en réalité… un cheval-homme. Un homme-cheval. Un chevomme ?

— Un centaure, souffla Josh.

Ah, c'était donc ça. Un centaure. La créature d'un noir d'ébène possédait quatre jambes couverte d'un épais pelage, la moitié inférieure remontant jusqu'à l'encolure où la liaison se faisait, laissant place au torse musclé d'un homme d'apparence vingt ans mais qui avait sûrement bien plus.

— Sérieusement ? Plaisanta Percy. C'est comme ça que vous faites semblant d'avoir peur ? Bah dis donc, si vous voulez remporter un Oscar, va falloir s'entraîner un peu plus que ça.

Josh lui lança un regard choqué. Quoi, il avait dit un truc qui fallait pas ? Le centaure pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter à propos d'une affaire moldue, Persée Jackson. Mon nom est Térée.

Percy sentit son cœur s'accélérer :

— Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

— Je sais tout à propos de toi, Persée Jackson, prononça la créature en s'avançant vers lui. _Nous_ savons tout à propos de toi.

Pour une quelconque raison, Percy n'arrivait pas à reculer, et Térée se rapprochait de plus sans qu'il ne puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas en arrière. Josh le contemplait d'un air confus, ne sachant que faire. Un éclair de curiosité passa tout de même dans ses yeux.

— Vous voulez dire que vous m'espionnez ? défia Percy.

— J'observe les étoiles. Les étoiles nous disent tout. Et elles disent que tu ne devrais pas être ici.

— On allait partir… et retourner en cours.

Les cours apparaissaient comme une bien meilleure perspective maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à une montagne de muscles avec un arc, qui n'avait même pas besoin de ledit arc pour le réduire en charpie. Térée avisa son uniforme.

— Pourquoi es-tu à Poudlard ?

— Pour apprendre la magie, apparemment.

Térée fronça les sourcils.

— La magie ? Seuls les sorciers peuvent apprendre la magie.

Percy lui rendit un regard blanc, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où il venait en venir, alors même que Josh laissait échapper une exclamation stupéfaite. Il sentit le sang quitter son visage tandis qu'une colère sourde montait en lui. Ce fut à son tour de s'avancer d'un pas vers la créature.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je n'en ai rien à faire, mais sache une chose : ma magie est peut-être pratiquement inexistante, toujours est-il qu'elle est là et que je compte bien m'améliorer, alors tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières.

Térée plissa les yeux à l'énoncé de cette menace demi-voilée. Cependant, il ne planta pas une flèche dans le cœur de l'insolent, ce qui était plutôt rassurant, supposa Percy. Au lieu de ça, il déclara :

— Tu n'es pas à ta place, Persée Jackson. Tu es peut-être heureux d'être à Poudlard pour l'instant, mais les Parques sont cruelles. Elles trouveront un moyen de te faire payer pour avoir échappé à la prophécie.

Trop de mots compliqués pour Percy. Les Parques ? C'était quoi ce bordel, encore ? Mais avant que lui ou Josh puisse en placer une, le centaure fit demi-tour et disparu dans les épaisseurs sombres du bois.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	7. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Percy sourit. La douceur acidulée d'une sucette au citron dans la bouche, il observait sa mère aller d'un client à l'autre pour prendre les commandes et débarrasser les tables, servir un plat ou donner un simple coup d'éponge. Elle bougeait sans cesse, circulait avec grâce entre les chaises, évitant de justesse des petits garnements, et il plaisait à Percy de penser qu'elle était en réalité une danseuse étoile, et non une simple serveuse dans un café. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle fasse, qu'elle travaille ici le soir ou chez Douceurs d'Amérique la journée car pour lui, Sally Jackson était le cœur qui faisait battre sa vie, le centre de son univers, celle pour qui il aurait été capable de tout. Elle était sa seule amie, sa confidente… sa mère, tout simplement.

À l'automne de l'année dernière, Percy avait décidé qu'il n'accepterait plus la situation. Dans un sursaut de courage, il avait assommé Gaby Ugliano alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper sa mère une fois de plus. Les actions de son beau-père avaient rongé Percy de l'intérieur, qui n'avait eu de cesse de se traiter de lâche, d'avoir honte de ne pas réagir et de ne pas protéger sa mère correctement. Quand bien même elle lui répétait maintes fois que c'était à elle de le protéger. Et pour cela, disait-elle, ils avaient besoin de Gaby. Elle l'avait exhorté à plusieurs reprises de prendre sur lui, de ne jamais répondre aux tiques et insultes de Gaby.

Quand elle ne le regardait pas, Percy la considérait avec pitié. Il la pensait simplement trop amoureuse pour se rendre compte de l'horreur dans laquelle elle vivait. En ce temps-là, les rêves les plus heureux de l'adolescent étaient ceux où son beau-père se retrouvait figé en statue de pierre, le regard vide fixé droit devant lui, une expression de semi-horreur peinte sur le visage alors même qu'il jouait au poker, son jeu de cartes préféré et qui lui _portait chance,_ d'après lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait forcé Percy à y jouer, mais ne connaissant pas les règles et Gaby refusant pratiquement de les lui expliquer, c'était plus de l'extorsion de fonds qu'autre chose.

Quand le jeune homme avait enfin répliqué, il s'était senti délivré, libéré d'un poids, et il espérait que sa mère ressentirait la même chose. Au lieu de ça, au réveil de Gaby à l'hôpital, elle l'avait supplié de le pardonner, que ce n'était qu'un enfant, qu'il avait pris peur. Ces suppliques eurent pour seul effet l'abandon des charges à l'encontre de Percy, ainsi Sally n'aurait pas à payer les factures d'hôpital. Gaby avait refusé de le voir, et avait déclaré avec une pompeuse confiance de soi que c'était Percy ou lui. Percy aurait payé pour voir la tête de son ex-beau-père au moment où Sally lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son petit garçon. Un grand moment d'anthologie.

Le jeune homme s'attendait bien à ce que les prochains mois soient difficiles. Gaby représentait à peu près soixante-dix pourcents de leurs revenus. Pour commencer, ils avaient dû déménager dans les Queens, le quartier le moins cher de New York après le Bronx. Au début, Sally était constamment sur ses gardes, un œil regardant sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, l'autre sur son fils. Percy mit ça sur le compte de la réputation légèrement dangereuse des Queens et assura sa mère qu'il viendrait la chercher au boulot si elle avait peur. Au bord de la panique, elle l'avait agrippé par les épaules et lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais sortir de la maison après les cours. Il avait accepté sans trop réfléchir, effrayé par son regard et petit à petit l'incident avait été laissé derrière eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des amis avec qui sortir de toutes façons.

Au bout de quelques mois, Sally s'était détendue. Cependant, elle avait dû prendre un deuxième job afin de joindre les deux bouts, alors Percy avait décidé de rompre sa promesse et d'accepter quelques jobs par-ci par-là, histoire d'assurer au moins ses propres dépenses. Rien d'illégal, ou presque, juste promener le chien de la voisine pour trois dollars, aider à peindre la nouvelle chambre pour bébé de la jeune femme enceinte du quatrième, sortir les poubelles du vieux du dessous. À un certain moment, il avait aidé une bande de racaille du coin à cambrioler des épiceries. Il était chargé d'attirer le gérant à l'extérieur ou guetter l'arrivée des flics, mais ce job l'avait très vite rendu malade de dégoût et il avait finit par raccrocher.

Il s'acheta de nouvelles chaussures, les anciennes ayant deux grands trous à l'avant là où les semelles étaient censées coller, et lorsque sa mère lui demanda où il les avait eus, il répondit nerveusement qu'elle les lui avait achetées la semaine dernière. Le mensonge était si gros que Percy pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, mais à son étonnement Sally avait juste répondu « Oh. C'est vrai », la mine légèrement confuse.

Cet événement aurait dû alerter Percy. Il aurait dû réagir dès ce moment-là. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait seulement haussé les épaules et s'était dit que sa mère n'avait probablement pas assez dormi cette nuit-là. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Percy s'est souvenu de cet instant. Bien trop tard.

Il la regardait danser entre les tables, et tout ce à quoi il pensait était à quel point il était fier du chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus, à quel point il la voulait heureuse et profitant de la vie. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, mais après avoir acquis son diplôme il pourrait travailler pour s'occuper d'elle, afin qu'elle puisse enfin écrire ce bouquin dont elle rêvait tant. De temps en temps, elle s'amusait à lui raconter ce qu'il se passerait à tel ou tel moment, comment le héros arriverait à temps pour sauver la petite fille des griffes du tueur en série et Percy ajoutait son petit grain de sel, ce qui la faisait toujours rire. Parfois il lui racontait ses cauchemars, et alors son visage se couvrait d'un voile qu'elle s'empressait de chasser d'un sourire. Plus tard, lorsque sa mère lui racontait son roman, il retrouvait des morceaux de ce qui l'avait terrorisé, cette fois-ci tournés au ridicule, et l'homme imposant qui ralentissait le temps se transformait en vieux monsieur qui suite à une expérience ayant mal tourné était coincé dans le corps d'un jeune garçon, mais avec toutes ses douleurs lombaires de vieux savant fou.

Percy était heureux, et il pensait que cela durerait encore longtemps. Exceptionnellement, il était venu chercher sa mère au travail et avait hâte qu'elle le remarque, assis comme il était dans un coin de la pièce, lui permettant ainsi une vue imprenable sur toute la salle. Aussi fut-il le premier à remarquer qu'elle était tombée.

— Les Parques sont cruelles, murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il sortait des bois.

.

o0o0o0o

.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ? s'enquit Josh, quelques pas derrière lui.

— Non, rien.

Ils avaient marché sans prononcer un seul mot depuis leur rencontre avec Térée. L'excitation et la bonne humeur du début de la ballade l'avait quitté après ça, le laissant à ses pensées, et pas les meilleures. Percy ne savait pas exactement ce qu'étaient les Parques, mais il était convaincu qu'il devait faire des recherches dessus. Ugh. Des recherches. Qui disait recherches disait Annabeth. Et Annabeth… Son humeur sombra encore plus bas si c'était possible.

— Percy ! Josh !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

— J'y crois pas, s'exclama-t-elle une fois à leur hauteur. Je vous laisse seuls deux secondes et vous en profitez pour sécher les cours !

Sa course à travers le parc avait beau l'avoir à peine essoufflée, le vent n'avait pas épargné ses cheveux blonds qui fouettaient à présent son visage sans discontinuer, tandis que deux yeux gris cachés derrière la masse lançaient des éclairs aux garnements.

Josh se passa une main derrière la nuque, honteux.

— Désolé, je pensais que ça ferait du bien à Percy…

Annabeth darda sur lui des yeux froids. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Percy serait déjà réduit en poussière.

— Vraiment ? Je pensais que _monsieur_ n'avait pas besoin de réconfort, siffla-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

Percy se dandina sur ses pieds.

— À propos de ça… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Annabeth.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— J'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide, osa-t-il. Dans la forêt, on a rencontré ce gars bizarre et il a parlé de Parques, ou je ne sais quoi…

Son deuxième sourcil se haussa.

— Va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux que je t'aide.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Percy la rattrapa en deux pas, puis lui agrippa sèchement le poignet avant de le serrer extrêmement fort. Annabeth retint une grimace.

— Ma mère est morte.

Percy s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Lui-même n'avait pas anticipé ce qu'il allait dire. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant d'inspirer pour se donner du courage. Il rouvrit les paupières, mais garda la tête baissée.

— Ma mère est morte, et c'est la première fois que j'ose l'admettre à voix haute.

Long silence. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. La voix d'Annabeth finit par retentir, claire et forte malgré le vent :

— OK. Je vais t'aider.

~O~

Après deux heures à fouiller la bibliothèque, le trio n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient trouvé consistait en un gros bouquin défraîchi, narrant toutes les histoires de la mythologie Grecque. Les coins racornis ainsi que les pages jaunes et craquelées à cause de la vieillesse les incitaient à la plus grande délicatesse lors de la consultation de l'ouvrage.

Au fil des pages, ils avaient découvert que les Parques, anciennement appelées Moires, étaient considérées dans les religions grecque et romaine comme les divinités maîtresses de la destinée humaine, s'élevant au nombre de trois : la naissance, le déroulement de la vie, et la mort. C'était elles qui décidaient du destin de héros tels que Thésée, Persée, Héraclès, et bien d'autres encore. Spoiler : ça se terminait rarement bien.

— Quelle horreur ! s'indigna Annabeth. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Œdipe finisse ainsi alors qu'il aurait vécu parfaitement heureux, si seulement cet oracle avait su la fermer !

Josh marmonna quelque chose qui commençait par « Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que… » mais dont la suite fut inaudible.

— Tu disais ?

— Rien, rien.

— Je me demandais, commença Annabeth, on n'aurait pas plus de chance si on fouillait dans cette partie de la bibliothèque ?

Elle pointa vers une porte près du bureau de la bibliothécaire, qui menait à une salle attenante. On pouvait voir les livres s'aligner sur des dizaines d'étagères à travers les vitres qui séparaient les deux pièces, malheureusement…

— Le panneau sur la porte dit que l'accès est restreint.

— C'est la Réserve, intervint une voix qui les fit se retourner tous les trois.

James Potter se tenait là, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches, accompagné d'Edward Spinnet et d'Isaac Finch-Fletchley.

— Seuls les Septième année y ont accès, avec autorisation d'un professeur, continua Finch-Fletchley. C'est rempli de livres de magie noire.

Spinnet laissa échapper un ricanement :

— Bien qu'on se demande en quoi la mythologie grecque relèverait de la magie noire.

— Considérant ton QI, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ne saches pas.

Spinnet se renfrogna, alors qu'Isaac étouffait un rire. James décida de ne pas commenter et emmena ses deux meilleurs amis en dehors de la salle.

— Ils se sentent obligés d'intervenir à chaque fois qu'ils nous voient ? soupira Annabeth. Ils deviennent pesants, à la longue.

— Si ça se trouve, Spinnet a un crush sur Josh.

— Tu… Tu crois ? rougit ce dernier.

— Euh non, mec. Je plaisantais.

— Il me semble plutôt que c'est James qui s'intéresse à Annabeth.

Percy se crispa.

— Yerk, commenta simplement Annabeth.

Après quelques minutes de discussion intense, Percy, Annabeth et Josh s'en allèrent pour leur cours, un sourire aux lèvres et des plans plein la tête.

~O~

— Reviens ici, sale peste ! Attends voir que je t'attrape !

— Haha ! Tu ferais mieux de courir plus vite dans ce cas-là, vieille mégère !

— Raaaahhh ! Je te ferai regretter d'être venue au monde, je te le garantis !

Percy ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Lydia Scrimgeour dévaler les escaliers du dortoir des filles, une furie aux cheveux verts ressemblant vaguement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait lui courant après. On aurait dit qu'un bébé kraken avait élu domicile sur la tête de la jeune fille. Après un petit instant de réflexion, Percy décida qu'il ne devrait jamais faire part de cette pensée à la concernée, au cas où il voulait vivre jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire.

— Annabeth… ?

L'intéressée s'arrêta net, semblant réaliser où elle se trouvait. Lydia en profita pour se cacher derrière le canapé où était assis Percy. Le jeune homme contempla Annabeth des pieds à la tête d'un air amusé. Son pyjama était cette adorable chose blanche et rose, avec des chats chibis imprimés partout. Son visage était rouge d'embarras et lui arborait un large sourire goguenard.

— Percy, n'essaie même p…

— C'est mignon, les chats.

Ses yeux gris devinrent meurtriers. Le reste des Gryffondor toujours présents dans la Salle Commune ricanèrent discrètement.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? questionna Percy pour détourner le sujet.

— Un certain petit gobelin hideux a changé le contenu de ma bouteille de shampooing.

— Un classique ! s'exclama Colin Crivey en s'installant sur le canapé après avoir fait un check avec Percy. Tout le monde connaît cette blague, c'est vieux comme Dumbledore au moment de sa mort. Ça a été inventé même avant l'époque des Maraudeurs.

— Les quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Elle semblait avoir abandonné la traque de Lydia. Aussi Percy se garda bien de mentionner qu'elle était juste derrière eux.

— Les Maraudeurs, reprit Colin. Un groupe de quatre Gryffondor qui ont fait les farces les plus folles des trois derniers siècles. Enfin, j'ai entendu dire que le jour où les jumeaux Weasley ont quitté Poudlard était plutôt exceptionnel aussi…

— Qu'ont-ils fait ?

— Euh… Je… Je sais plus… C'est Lydia qui me raconte ces histoires…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, enfin ! soupira celle-ci en surgissant de derrière le dossier. Ils ont lancé des feux d'artifices avant de s'enfuir en balai, en insultant la directrice de l'époque au passage !

— Oh, vraiment ?

Lydia pâlit au ton menaçant d'Annabeth, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était censée rester cachée. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Annabeth poussa un cri de guerre monstrueux avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, bousculant Josh au passage lorsqu'elle quitta la Salle Commune.

— L'heure du couvre-feu est passé ! les prévint celui-ci. J'ai encore foiré ma potion de Polynectar, ou les cheveux d'Annabeth sont-ils vraiment verts ? continua-t-il en s'approchant.

— Lydia a encore fait une blague à Annabeth.

Josh leva les yeux en ciel, l'air résigné.

— Tout à fait d'accord, compatis Percy.

— Menteur, grimaça Josh. Tu adores ça.

Percy papillonna des yeux en signe d'innocence.

— Moi ? Nooonnn…

Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que Lydia rendait Annabeth furieuse, et ces scènes étaient devenues plutôt communes au sein de la Tour Gryffondor. Quand Percy avait demandé la raison derrière tout ça :

— Je veux savoir à quel moment elle va mettre sa menace à exécution, avait expliqué Lydia.

— Celle de lui attacher un boulet au pied et de la laisser couler au fond du lac, avait ajouté Colin.

Percy n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cela, mais il se fit quand même la réflexion qu'en réalité, Poudlard n'était pas une école mais un asile de fous.

Cette nuit-là, Percy fit un tout autre genre de rêves que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Annabeth était là. Et tout changeait.

Les images n'étaient pas baignées de sang, les émotions ressenties n'étaient que joie. Il la vit jeune et rebelle, encore une enfant, les yeux emplis de suspicion. Puis une autre Annabeth, un peu plus vieille, lui souriait amicalement alors qu'ils discutaient le long d'une plage. Il apprécia la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ce geste à lui seul réussit à éclipser l'odeur de soufre les entourant. Il se sentait calme, confiant… heureux.

 _Soudainement, Annabeth et lui étaient assis sur la jetée d'un lac, la jeune fille installée entre les jambes de Percy. Ils contemplaient le soleil se coucher au-dessus des arbres. Seul le bruit des criquets troublait le silence. Annabeth tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Percy. Autrefois, son regard intense le mettait mal-à-l'aise, mais à présent le jeune homme discernait une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre. Elle lui sourit, et Percy ne put se retenir de l'embrasser._

— _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _Annabeth lui vola un autre baiser avant de s'appuyer de nouveau contre son torse._

— _Je me disais… Tout est fini maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Oui._

— _On ne fera plus de quêtes ?_

— _J'espère pas. J'en veux déjà assez aux dieux. On a perdu tellement de monde…_

— _Je n'espère pas non plus… Mais si ça devait arriver, tu me promets que tu m'emmèneras avec toi, d'accord ?_

— _Annabeth…_

— _Promet-le-moi ! Percy, s'il te plaît… Si jamais il arrive quelque chose, tu dois me le dire._

 _Percy sourit :_

— _C'est promis, Puits de Sagesse. Je n'irai nulle part sans toi. Jamais. Et si par malheur, on nous séparait, je te retrouverai, OK ?_

— _Même à l'autre bout du monde ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement_

— _Toujours._

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à continuer :)  
**


End file.
